Hunger
by Orange and Lemons
Summary: Zoro is hungry. Can a certain cook satisfy him? [Graphic Lemon] [ZxS] [Yaoi]


A/N: Yey! I've actually been writing this for a while now but I never found the time to finish it. I'm not especially gifted in writing explicit yaoi lemons (this is only my second one!) and to top that off I decided to make it non-consensual. I hope it doesn't suck too bad…Oh and if you have a problem with any of this please…LEAVE! Thank you…

**Hunger**

He was hungry. A Longing that traveled throughout his entire body and hindered is soul and heart. A craving so immense and unimaginable, it was a wonder how he had even held out this long. The uneasy sensation gripped him with its cold fingers and refused to let him go; making it hard to breathe or do anything for that matter. The hunger that he had tried so hard to rid himself of only rebelled if he refused to acknowledge its existence. It was coming to the point of being simply unbearable. It was all because of a demon that taunting him at every opportunity. A blond chain smoking demon dressed in black. Yet the demon that teased him so relentlessly was really the only one who could satisfy his growing hunger.

It was getting late and most of the crew had retreated to their quarters. Zoro prowled through the night like an owl seeking an unsuspecting mouse. The silver moon casting shadows on his face obscuring his sinister smile and the determined glint in his eye.

He made his way quickly to the wooden door that separated him from his delicious meal. The door creaked as Zoro opened it. He licked his dry lips before he stepped into the room and locked the door behind him.

As he anticipated the blond cook quickly turned to see who had dared entered his holy sanctuary. For a split second confusion gleamed in the cook's eye. He had expected the rubber captain trying to squeeze a last minute snack out of him. But from all people the person he had least expected was the idiot swordsman. But there he was now staring face to face with the green haired brute.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanji spat as he turned and finished putting away the last of the dishes.

"I'm Hungry," Zoro replied simply. He refrained from moving and from taking his eyes of his prey. A good predator always knew the right moment to strike.

Sanji turned and faced him again his eyes suddenly lighting up in understanding. He let out a small chuckle. "Oh I understand. This is one of Luffy's new tricks to try and get some food isn't it? Instead of him asking for the food like he always does he gets you to ask for it. Because he knows well enough that'll refuse him, right? Well it would have been a wonderful plan if I was a complete idiot." Sanji stared loathingly at Zoro. "Well tell Mr. Captain that he isn't getting any food," He exclaimed firmly.

Zoro stared blankly at the cook. "Is your hearing bad? I said that _I _was hungry."

It was at this that Sanji stared straight at Zoro examining him thoroughly. It was as if a pile of bricks had appeared out of nowhere and had struck Sanji at the realization that maybe he wasn't joking. "So let me get this straight you're here because you are hungry? Like your body is not satisfied because you haven't taken enough nutrients?"

A strange smile spread across Zoro's face. It was strange but he was getting some kind of enjoyment form the cook's disbelief. "Basically."

"Well I don't care how hungry you are. You just had dinner a few hours ago. I'm not going to give you any food!" Sanji retorted, his shock slowly being replaced with his usually ill modesty.

"I did say I was hungry," Zoro replied as he took a step closer to the cook,"But who said I wanted any food?"

"Then what the fuck do you want? Someone to tuck you into bed?" Sanji fumed madly. He had a bad feeling about this; everything around him was screaming with danger. _What the hell was the idiot playing at? _

Zoro stepped closer to Sanji his face growing more menacing by the second. "That would be nice. But I think I'll settle for this…"

Before he could comprehend what in the world was happening Sanji found a mouth crushing his lips and two rough hands gripping his waist. He struggled as Zoro forced his mouth open with his tongue and took the liberty of exploring the inside of his mouth. Sanji's hands worked madly at pushing Zoro away but as he knew he didn't stand a chance against the muscled swordsman.

Just as Sanji though he was going to die because of lack of oxygen Zoro pulled away. Both of them stood panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"Bastard. Let go of me…" Sanji announced through gritted teeth as he tried again to push Zoro away from him, but the more he struggled the more it seemed that Zoro's grip on his waist tighten.

"No," Zoro answered stubbornly pulling Sanji closer and biting the cook's ear. "I'm hungry and you're going to feed me," He whispered. Zoro pulled Sanji's coat off with one quick motion.

"You fucking bastard! When I get my hands on you I'll…" Sanji never finished. Zoro dove in for another passionate liplock. This even more intense that the last time.

Zoro pushed Sanji against the wall and pinned the slim cook with his body, his hands working to untie the cook's tie as he continued to attack his mouth.

At this point Sanji could feel his strength ebbing away as he tried with all this might to resist but somewhere deep inside he knew it was futile. He was sinking deeper and deeper.

Zoro finally undid Sanji's tie and with one jerk pulled it of the cook's neck exposing a new patch of skin. "I want to eat you up…" Zoro whispered as his licked Sanji's neck.

"You Bastard! Stop!" Sanji breathed out. He tried so hard resist but it was exceedingly difficult. He could already feel himself drowning Zoro's very touch. His body was screaming yes but his mind refused to let Zoro have his way with him.

Ignoring the other man's plea Zoro clasped Sanji's hands above his head and dove to kiss Sanji's column of white throat. While Sanji was drowning in the kisses Zoro worked to bind Sanji's wrists together. It was only after Zoro had finally pulled away that he noticed that the swordsman had tied his hands behind his back.

"Let me taste more…" Zoro opted to start unbuttoning Sanji's shirt revealing Sanji's bare chest. "You're skin is so soft it must be delicious…" Zoro whispered his finger's tracing the outline of Sanji's chest and stomach.

Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine. This was not good. He was reacting to Zoro's touch. Before he would know he would be drowning in clouds of ecstasy and passion. He tried one more time to resist. He mustered all his remaining strength and sent his leg on a flying kick.

Zoro's reflexes reacted just in time and he was able to avoid the kick with a quick duck. After a moment of surprise his façade was replaced with a malicious grin. "Energetic aren't we? Don't worry I promise to make you feel good." With that Zoro leaned down and pushed Sanji to the ground, he leaned forward to taste the delicate skin in front of him.

"Bastard…" Sanji managed to whisper. He tried with all his dignity to keep his moans contained. But it was getting more and more difficult by the second as Zoro opted to lick, kiss, and bite him. Every touch of the swordsman lips and fingers sent a jot of electricity throughout Sanji's body.

"You really are delicious," Zoro commented as he licked one of Sanji's nipples with his tongue which caused a sudden intake of breathe on Sanji's part. "You like that?" He asked as he teased the cook's other nipple with his hand. One of Zoro's hands then found their way to Sanji's shoulder's where they slipped off the cook's shirt and threw it aside.

Sanji felt more and more trapped by the second as he felt himself melting under Zoro. Finally he couldn't keep silent any longer he let out a long moan of pleasure. After that Sanji was meet with another soul seeking kiss. While immersed in the kiss Sanji felt two quick hands undoing his belt buckle.

A mixture of fear and shock tamed the cook's eyes. "No stop it…" Sanji pleaded.

"You tell me to stop but look your already becoming like this." Zoro cooed lovingly as one hand stroked the hardening member. Before Sanji could even do or say anything Zoro pulled down Sanji's underwear and pants revealing everything.

"Beautiful," Zoro breathed enraptured by body in front of him. He started by trailing kisses along the inner thigh, playfully teasing the sensitive skin and slowly making his way to Sanji's hardening length. Zoro curled his fingers around the sensitive member and kissed the head gently before he started. He ran his tongue down the shaft slowing taking in the lovely taste. He teased and kissed its delicate skin, causing it to harden rapidly. Zoro smiled as Sanji let out another long moan.

"It's looks ready to eat." Zoro whispered as he finally took the tip into his mouth.

Sanji felt the throbbing sensation grow steadily between his legs as Zoro continued to pleasure him. He felt the warm pressure around his length increase by the moment. Now he was freely moaning unable to contain himself anymore. His head was spinning uncontrollably. He could hardly keep his head straight.

With one last sharp cry Sanji released in Zoro's mouth. He felt dizzy as he sat wilted on the kitchen floor. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breath.

"So fast?" Zoro said almost disappointed that it hadn't taken long to make the other man come. "Still…It was delicious, all of you is delicious," Zoro said as he licked his lips and the remaining substance on his fingers. "I think I'd like to eat some more." Zoro quickly divested himself of his shirt. He smiled menacingly as moved in closer to the panting cook and quickly took him in his arms.

Control was out of the question when it came to the cook, seated in front of him. Zoro ran his tongue across the neck that so eagerly tempted him continuing and decorating Sanji's neck with kiss marks. Zoro's right hand found its way to Sanji's mouth and forced it open; slipping in three fingers.

Eventually Zoro removed his fingers from Sanji's mouth and made its way down Sanji's body. Zoro's wet fingers caressed the tight ring of muscle.

Horror gripped Sanji as he realized what was going to happen next. Just as he had anticipated one of Zoro's finger made its way it. Sanji let out another sharp cry. It was all too much. Not long after Zoro removed in finger and reinserted two. It hurt but it also felt so surprisingly good. It wasn't long until Zoro removed his finger and inserted three. Sanji could feel the new sensation; stretching wider and digging deeper.

Momentarily Zoro admired the body that lay in front of him and Zoro smiled at himself. What a wonderful sight it was seeing Sanji so desperately submerging into bliss. He couldn't keep it up anymore he was on the verge of insanity himself. He was at his limit. Quickly he undid his belt and removed his remaining clothes.

"Now for the main course," Zoro said with a smile. Sanji laid with his back to the kitchen floor as Zoro grabbed his thighs and spread his legs apart. Without any hesitation Zoro vigorously thrust himself into Sanji. Sanji let out another cry, surprised by the sudden invasion. Sanji was so tight it was almost painful but he continued until he was completely seated inside.

Sanji let out an anguished weep as the friction between his legs grew exponentially. He couldn't contain himself anymore. Each thrust drew out more cries ffrom Sanji as Zoro tired to keep the pace slow. It was painful but the pain seemed to be taking a second seat to the pleasure. He felt the last of his strength ebbing away.

_Damn this swordsman!_ Sanji felt the binds on his hands cutting agonizingly into his wrists. If only he hadn't tied his hands he would have put his arms around Zoro's back and hold him tightly.

The passion was escalating by the moment. Zoro frantically reached down and grabbed Sanji's weeping length. Zoro stroked Sanji in rhythm with his quickening thrust. Producing even more cries from the blond.

Sanji was overwhelmed with the double stimulation of being filled and stroked at the same time. It was too much and the heat! Sanji felt as if both their bodies were on fire; the excruciating heat produced between both their bodies with each thrust. If this went on any longer Sanji was sure that they would both melt under the rising temperature.

_Just a little more. _Zoro could feel this entire body aching to release. Then when he though he wouldn't be able to take it anymore; with one last vigorous thrust he released violently inside Sanji. At the same time he Sanji let out a cry as he released the same time.

The whole kitchen was silent except for the rhythmic panting of the pair.

-

Zoro bolted upright panting and shivering uncontrollably. Zoro looked around and tried to comprehend his surroundings, he was in his room. It had been a dream; one hell of a dream.

Zoro remembered what he had dreamed; he couldn't help but blush madly. That was the last time he had apple pie and vodka for dinner. He sighed to himself and he tried shake off his strange dream.

Before Zoro could settle down and go back to sleep a low growling sound filled Zoro's ear. _Damn._ Zoro though. His stomach was growling. He was hungry.

**END**


End file.
